Beautiful Nightmare
by Aobi
Summary: Being remember as the weak cherry blossom of team 7 wasn't what you called fun.Sakura was waiting on a beautiful nightmare to happen but be what you want comes with good and a bad price.Can she save it or have just another nightmare.ItacxSAku first fanfic
1. Meeting the nightmare

**_A/n-_**Well this is MY very fisrt fanfic so plaese do not judge me on my spelling and belive me when i say I will write a NEW CHAP each week so please give me Ideas on the story

Oh yea and I do not own Naruto and my story was decated to **Beautiful Nightmare** the song that Beyonce made. So next chap well be like a songfic

Inner sakura_**-'**BLAH**'**_

Outer sakura-'BLAH'

Talking-"Blah

_**Title-Beautiful Nightmare Chap 1-Meeting my nightmare**_

She dance her way through the night club dance floor called Cherry Sweet with not a care in the world. Making her hips move to the beat. Her long wavy cherry blossom hair swing back and forth while she dance the night away. Yep she was Haruno Sakura the top medic-nin in Kohana some people may think she even surpass the fifth Hokage herself.

"Wow this some night club huh Sakura?!" said Ino. "I guess Ino but it's not much of fun if you asked me" she said bored. "That's because you haven't been asked from a HOT boy to dance" Ino said. " Well you the one to know, you had 12 or 15 boys ask you to dance" sakura said iterated." That's because I'm outgoing your just being….. So…. sprung" said Ino "Well being sprung is better than being a total wild chick like you" she said " Ok ok you when but if you leave before you say goodbye to me then………. lets just say I know Where you live Bye" said Ino" "Whatever know wonder Shikamru call Ino so troublesome when he dated her "said Sakura Lazy

" I say I never would have thought you would be alone with out your Sasuke or Naruto being by your side Sakura?!" said the voice. Then sakura turn around but when she turn around she was shocked to see no other than……….The Famous Uchiha Itachi." Well if it isn't Itachi aren't you suppose to be torturing your **foolish little brother **Sasuke?' she said humorous" Well I would but I thought I should check out this new night club here……so what brings you here Sakura?!" Itachi asked emotionless _'__Inner Sakura-Are you crazy sakura we are having a conversation with a S-class criminal' _'Sakura- well I ……ok maybe your right THIS time come on I can take care of myself right_'__' Inner sakura-right but I warned you'_

"I was just drag with my best friend to this club caused she thought I need a day out then being a the hospital all day" she said "Well you don't mind If I asked you to dance then sakura?"_' Say yes sakura he is so HHOOTT I wonder what he would look like with his t-shirt off'_ 'Inner are you drooling at a S-class Criminal like you said how can I trust him'_' Ok Ino was right __about you are so sprung have fun and since when did you start listening to me about what's right and what's wrong'_ 'I…..um….ok yea your right about that……what have I got to lose then'_ 'that's the spirit now show your hips and work you're a." _Don't you say it inner' "Ok yea sure why not what have I got to lose?!" she said little excited "Alright lets go" said Itachi again very emotionless

* * *

**A/n-**So how is this story so far

Sakura-it was short

4KareBare4-Ok yes it's wasbut I'm just starting

Itachi-i thought It was good

4KareBare4 and Sakura-...

Itachi-WHAT?

4Karebare4-you talked and gave me a compliment

Sakura-plus you talked without being emotionless

Itachi-well...I...um...you didnt hear anything-runs away- 4Karebare4 and sakura- -sweatdrops- 4karebare4-ok...sakura will you say the thing please

sakura-ok 4KareBare4 would like you to R&R please and she doesn't own naruto or any characters

4karebare4-well thats it see yea


	2. A DANCE WITH MY NIGHTMARE

**A/n-**

4KareBare4-YEA SECOND CHAPTER GO ME GO ME NEED MORE SUGAR

Sakura-um...Kare...your...hyper again wat you eat

4KareBare4-YEA I HAD 8 POUNDS OF SUGAR FOR BREAKFAST with some diet pepsi

sakura- sweatdrop- ok well...um...Sas-

Sasuke-HEY WHEN I"M I GONNA BE IN THE STORY

4KAREBARE4-IF YOU YELL AT ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL BURN YOUR A...ok clam down...chicken ass hair dude you will be in the stroy when they walk home and just to answer some people questions Itachi was at the club beacuse of a secret misson i will give details later in the third chapter Itachi will you and sakura PLUS chicken hair say the thing

Sasuke-HEY...um...( I better not yell)ok

Sakura,Itachi,Sasuke- 4KAREBARE4 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG CALLED BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE

innersakura_-"BLAH"_

Outer Sakura_-"Blah"_

Talking-"Blah"

song fic**-"BLAH**"

Recap: "I was just drag with my best friend to this club caused she thought I need a day out then being a the hospital all day" she said "Well you don't mind If I asked you to dance then sakura?"_' Say yes sakura he is so HHOOTT I wonder what he would look like with his t-shirt off'_ 'Inner are you drooling at a S-class Criminal like you said how can I trust him'_' Ok Ino was right about you are so sprung have fun and since when did you start listening to me about what's right and what's wrong'_ 'I…..um….ok yea your right about that……what have I got to lose then'_ 'that's the spirit now show your hips and work you're a." _Don't you say it inner' "Ok yea sure why not what have I got to lose?!" she said little excited "Alright lets go" said Itachi again very emotionless

_**Chapter 2- A Dance with my nightmare**_

Itachi grabs sakura by her hand and gently move and him across the dance floor.

When suddenly the DJ stop the song to say " Everyone having a good time"

"YEA" the crowd said

"Well I hope you like this song it's called Beautiful nightmare"

_**Every night I rush to my bed**_

_**with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you**_

_**When I close my eyes**_

_**I'm goin outta my head**_

_**lost in a fairytale**_

_**can you hold my hands and be my guide **_

While Itachi and sakura was dancing Itachi would grab her hand and help her move to the beat.

_**clouds filled with stars cover your skies**_

_**and I hope it rains**_

_**you're the perfect lullaby**_

_**what kinda dream is this**_

"_OMG Is this a dream or are we are dancing with the most HOT SEXIEST FINE LOOKING" _

"_If you don't shut up I will but you back in the box again "_

"_NNNNOOOOO please not the box it's DARK in there "_

"_Than shut up I'm trying to dance"_

_**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**_

_**my guilty pleasure i ain't goin no where**_

_**Baby long as you're here**_

_**I'll be floating on air cause you're my**_

_**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**either way i, don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**i mention you when i say my prayers**_

_**i wrap you around around all of my thoughts**_

_**boy you my temporary high**_

_**i wish that when i wake up you're there**_

_**so wrap your arms around me for real**_

While they where Sakura didn't notice that Itachi wrap his hands around her waist. But she didn't care she just keep on dancing with a little bit of blush on her face. _**and tell me you'll stay by side**_

_**clouds filled with stars cover your skies**_

_**and i hope it rains**_

_**you're the perfect lullabywhat kinda dream am is thisyou can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way i, don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**_

_**my guilty pleasure i ain't goin no where**_

_**baby long as you're here**_

_**i'll be floating on air cause you're my**_

_**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way i, don't wanna wake up from you tattoo your name across my heart**_

_**so it will remain**_

_**not even death can make us part**_

_**What kind of dream is this?!you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**either way i, don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**_

_**my guilty pleasure i ain't goin no where**_

_**Baby long as you're here**_

_**i'll be floating on air cause you're my**_

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way i, don't wanna wake up from you**_

At the end of the song everyone start to clap. So Itachi grabs sakura hand and led her back to her table she was at.

" I'm not surprise that the Hokage's pulp can dance too."

"Well I never knew you could dance well too."

The whole time sakura and Itachi had a conversation for about 2 hours.(a/n-sorry I'm lazy when I write SOMETIMES)

Then sakura look at her watch and said" Oh well I better get home the bye"

But just as she was about to walk a hand grab her wrist

" Wait……let me walk with you!?.

"_OMG he ask to walk home with us maybe will get lucky huh" _

"_Stop right there I mean come on look at the age difference I'm 16 and he what 21 there is no way……"_

The reason why she paused because something was warm on her lips.

"_GGGAAAHHH ITACHI KISSING US KISS BACK KISS Back""_

_"……..uh.…"_

Finally Sakura start it to kiss back. When the kiss end for about 9 minutes. She looked in his eyes.

Itachi moved to her ear and said" You talk to much to yourself but since you kiss back I guess that's a yes."

Sakura blushed madly but nodded her head.

_**CHLIFFHANGER!!XD**_

**_A/n-_**

4KAReBARE4-yea i'm so evil -evil laugh-

ITAChI,Sakura,Sasuke-sweat drop

4Karebare4-anyway thank you to my fisrt readers and reviewers we as an me and sakura,itach and chicken asshair is happy that you like the story and gave me some advice

Sakura-well...I...um...like the story ver much

4KareBare4-yea you just like it beacuse you get to kiss itachi watch on eday it will be my very own charater will be kissing itachi oh yea soon when I think I'n finsh with this one I will be make a new one story with ItachixME

ITACHI-oh i can hardly wait

4karebare4- emo bastrad but I still LOVE YOU well my love weasel will you say it

ITAchi- (I"M A WHAT... GOOD THING I SIAD THAT IN MY HEAD)sure love bear

sakura n sasuke- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Itachi-wat i'm being treated by her -gets evil glare from 4kareBare4- - itachi glups-

Itachi-PLEASE IF YOU WANT TO SAVE ME PLEASE PLEASE R&R


	3. A WALK WITH MY NIGHTMARE AND MY OFFER

_**A/N-**_

**_4KareBare4-_** YEA i finish my THIRD CHAPTER

sakura-YEA but why does inner has to be so nasty_'HEY I'M NOT NASTY I'M JUST MISUNDERSTOOD'_

4KAREBARE4-HEt stop stilling my logo actually thats my saying to my frirends at school but everytime i try to say it they beat me to it

Sasuke-thats because your predicable

4karebare4- THATS IT I HAD ENOUGH I"LL KILL YOU -runs after sasuke-

SASUKE-HELP ME AAAAHHHHH -RUNS AWAY-

BACKGROUND-SLAP-BOOM-BAM DROP CRASH-

4KAREBARE4-THAT WILL SHOW YOU WHOS LESS PREDICABLE

SAKURA- um...ok...anyway 4karebare4 doesn't own naruto

**_A Walk with my Nightmare and A night with him._**

As they walked through the streets of the leaf village Sakura was ordering what is a S-Class criminal be doing at a local night club I mean come on he is a missing-nin what is he really doing here.

"Um….Itachi" Itachi looked at Sakura waiting for her question.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Um…I was wondering-

"What am I doing in my home village if I'm a missing-nin?" Itachi interrupted

"Actually…Yea that's what I was wondering?"

"If I were to tell you I would I would have to take you with me to Akatsuki " Sakura gulps.

"I guess I can tell you but actually you are a part of why I am really here for.."

"How can I be…..WAIT are you telling me that you are after Naruto?!"

"No no….we are not after the kyubi"

"Oh… then what is it you want with me?"

"Ah but it is what we can do with you but first lets get to your house"

When Itachi said that she blushed. When they made it to Sakura house she unlocked her door. When they made it to her house but it wasn't to fancy just two bedrooms the bathroom across the rooms and a extra room In the back with some few pictures hanged on the walls in the living room and a small kitchen.

"Well this is a cute little apartment"

" Yea…I guess"

As Itachi looked around the room he saw some of the pictures was of team 7 and her parents. But when he saw her parents some reason her parents didn't look like her.

"Um…Itachi you want something to drink?"

"Oh no Arigato ."

"So what is the real reason why you are here for me Itachi?" asshe sat down on the couch. "Well as I said before you are known as the Hokage's apprentice and also we as the Akatsuki have few medic-nin so who be a better person than-"

" Than her apprentice who has surpassed her in the medical field to be that person …Is that what you we're going to say Itachi?"

" Well yes If you want to agree to our offer?"

"If I DO accept this offer then what in it for me?"

"Well you will..-" Itachi move closer to Sakura "be closer to me and you won't have to worry about being left out of mission." Sakura blushed

"Wait how did you know I was left out of missions?"

"Believe every single mission someone gets in Kohana."

"_SAY YES GIRL WE CAN BE MORE CLOSER TO ITACHI"__ "Actually that's not bad..-blush-.. I mean would we miss our friends and family" __"But it Is boring at the hospital and they are not really our-"__"yes I known they aren't and we do get bored then I guess"_

"Itachi I will-"

_**Cliffhanger**_

**_A/n-_**

4karebare4- EVIL LAUGHS- NOW YU WILL NEVER KNOW

sakura- um...yea they will

4karebare4- Yea I know I may finish this stoery by the end of April...um...hey sakura

sakura-yea

4karebare4-where is itachi...ITACHI GET YOUR ALMOST BLINF ASS IN THERE NOW!!

Itachi-sry i was picking your blueberries that you want it

4karebare4-oh yea where are they -grabs blueberries- WHO LOVES BLUE BERRIES

sakura and itachi- sigh- Kare loves blue berries

Itachi-Is is true?

4karebare4- mmmmhmmmm i do i do i do i do-oo -starts to eat the blueberries

itachi-um...ok...if you wonder why she is so loveable to blueberries it say on her page and please R&R

4karebare4-THANK THE LORD FOR BLUBERRIS WAIT...WHERE THE APPLE JUCIE...I CAN'T HAVE MY BULEBERRIES WITHOUT MY APPLE JUICE

ITACHI- sakura

sakura-yea Itachi?

itachi-RUN AWAY!!

4karebare4- COME BACK HERE WHERE IS MY APPLE JUCIE -runs after them-


	4. Does my nightmare care or does he not?

**_A/n- _**4karebare4- yes I have made it sort and no I will not do my episode now because I ham tired it's 11:16 p.m in the NJ and I have a very short temper thats about to burst and I need to study my justus so give idea of some I may use in this story thank you and enjoy the story and I don't own naruto**_

* * *

_**

**_Does my nightmare care or does he not?_**

"Well…I decline"

Itachi was shocked but pissed

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me I decline your offer"

"But….But…."

"-giggles-"

"What are you giggling about" Itachi said serious

"I was joking I will accept your offer Itachi" Sakura then realized

"You were about to cry?!"

"I….um….Would do no such thing cheery blossom"

"Yea sure you couldn't" Sakura laugh

"So when are we leaving"

"Next Monday just because leader wants me to watch the kyubi….I must be leaving"

Sakura hurried up to Itachi and grabbed his hand

"Wait stay….here for the week"

"Um…..Ok….I will but if people ask who am I what should I say?"

"Just…..just say….um….your….my boyfriend from a different village visiting me"

Itachi was surprised but he thought….and thought…..and thought…an-_**(a/n- HURRY UP ALREADY)**_

"I guess I can"

"Yeah…..I mean good" sakura blushed

" Ok so were will I be sleeping"

"Well….I you won't mind can you help me move some boxes out of the room next to mine"

"Sure sure thing"

Sakura grabbed Itachi by the hand and walk to the spare room. When they open the door it was like a regular room one bed one bathroom and whatever you can think of. But it was some boxes about 5 or 6.

"So what are in these boxes?"

"Some of my baby pictures and old stuff when I was younger"

When Itachi grabbed his 3 box it open at the bottom

"Opps sorry" Sakura rushed over to the pile of pictures

"Its ok Itachi"

As sakura and Itachi went to pick you the mess he saw a stranger picture when he picked It up, he saw it was a picture of Sakura and her parents but she still didn't look like them.

"hey sakura?"

"Yea Itachi?" Sakura looked up at Him

"How come every picture I see in this house with you and your parents they don't look nothing like you?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked confused

"I mean your mom has blonde her and your dad has dark blue hair"

"Well….that's….-sigh because I was adopted" Sakura look kinda sad about it

"Oh now get it….but do you know what clan your real parents come from"

"Well…yea….I do"

"Then which one?"Itachi was curious

"I'm from the Clan of….of…(1)Kimiko"

"What's so wrong about that clan?"

"You mean you never heard of the Kimiko clan?" sakura looked confused

"No I haven't tell me about it cherry blossom empress"

* * *

A/n- 4karebare4 Thank you for reading I know it is short but I have two weeks left before the NJ-ask so don't push me I have to study ALOT and I hate LAL because I suck I mean suck at spelling so please help me on this story I love that people read this story about 200 people read this so their will be more chapters but please I need help on the chapters I can't even think of a rhyme right without spelling something wrong so Like I said review and read more and give me some justus I can us the story yes I know I sound like a computer talking but I am sleep and tired of my damn teachers bothering me for no reason I do my work I get good grades what do they want from me but please R&R

* * *

(1) Kimiko-stands for empress in japanesse you will learn the history about the Kimiko clan so give me opinion on how the history should be like if the clan died or do it still live? thats one voting and should I make the akatsuki leader her dad or her brother choose wisely


	5. My nightmare wants a history lesson

A/n-

4akrebare4- yes I am back with more chapters to come so dont worry if I take a while to make a new chapter but noew here is the story of the Kimiko cland ANDthe Sunriseda clan yes sakura is from two clans

sakura-YEA I'M A BIG SUPER STAR

4karebare4-is you want to be a unsuperstar then shut up

sakura-...

4karebare4- I will make a next chapter next week or the next day denpends on how I feel but I don't own naruto but I do own Kikamaru,Sakuri,Kenuri.Tenko,Kenu, and Kaumi

* * *

_**My Nightmare wants a history lesson**_

"So Itachi you want a history lesson on the Kimiko clan?"

"…..Yea I want to know"

'Ok but if I start the story there no turning back"

"I will take the causes"

"Alright well

_Back long ago there was a war with the Kimiko clan and the Sunriseda clan. Both clan want it to see which clan was more powerful in the village hidden behind the heavens. After 10 months of fighting each other they made a truth both realizing both clans are as equal in power. As they celebrate the wars end both of the clan leaders made a decision on how they can be united as one...by marriage. So the leader of the Sunriseda clan named Kenamaru had chosen the daughter of the Kimiko clan and her name was Sakuri as his wife. Kenamaru and Sakuri already loved each other since they were kids making them soul mates to the end._

_After months after the wedding Sakuri was pregnant with triples on the way. Kenamaru was so happy that he made a big party celebrating the soon to be birth of their triples to the thrown but imagine the 9 months of mood swings and food cravings. On March 28 the triple was born. They were blessed with two girls and one boy. The first born was a girl they called her Kikamaru because she had red hair like Kenamaru and had green eyes like Sakuri. The second born was a girl called Sakura because she was the same as her mother pink hair and green eyes. But the last born was a boy he was like Kikamaru red hair and green eyes so they called him Kenuri._

_But after two days after the triples was born a clan called Nekoosa te leader named Tenaha heard of his rivals having the triples so he sent his ninjas to attack the whole village but having to kill what ever lived that means everythings ws to killed as a order. _

"_Sakuri we have to split the triples up before Tenaha gets them"_

"_But Ken-kun where will we send them"  
"I already have a places were they can go now lets move"_

_Sakuri and Kenamaru ran to the main house to their best friend Keanu_

"_Keanu here are the children" Sakuri handed Kikamaru and Sakura to Keanu_

_And handed Kenuri to their best friends husband Tenko _

"_But Kenamaru where will we take them"_

"_Take Kikamaru and Kenuri to my cousin Kasumi in the village hidden in the rain"_

"_And take Sakura to the village hidden in the leaves there I want you and your husband to adopted Sakura as your own"_

_Kenamaru and Sakuri was about to leave when_

"_Kenamaru and Sakuri what are to happen to you and the village" Keanu said worried_

"_We are gonna to use our bloodline together to destroy this place and erase all memories about the village hidden in the heavens only you, your husband and my cousin will remember this village so you may tell my children when they are 17"_

"_Why 17 Kenamaru" Sakuri asked _

"_Because that's when they will be able to active their two bloodlines and that's were I want them to meet each other in the village hidden in the leaves do you understand now"_

"_Yes …..But Keanu Tell Kasumi to teach them the lullaby of December there they will unleashed their animals and you do the same to Sakura"_

"_-cries- Yes I….understand well good-bye"_

"_Good-bye Keanu….bye Kikamaru, Sakura and Kenuri we love you so much" Both parents kiss their children good-bye_

_Two weeks later_

"_Yes we made it to the village hidden in the rain" said Keanu_

"_You're telling me babies pooping every two hours when they eat is giving my worries on how will raise Sakura"_

"_True…….There I see Kasumi" Keanu pointed to a tall man with red hair _

_Kasumi walked to Keanu "Hey Keanu are these my nieces and nephew" loking at the siblings_

"_Yea…you have to take Kikamaru and Kenuri" She handed him the oldest and the youngest_

"_So they have Sakuri's eyes but our family hair –laugh-"_

_Then he looked AT Sakura_

"_Just like your mother…so they need to learn the lullaby of December to summon their animal?"_

"_Yea…they do but at age 17 meet me and sakura in the village hidden in the leaves"_

"_Sure thing" _

_And with that they depatred_

* * *

A/n-

4karebare4-CHLIFFHANGER HAHAHA I have the picture of them on my page so check that out I know I sound boring probaly but please I need your support aAND I love blueberries so Can I-

itachi-akare stop trying to make the readers buy you bluberries or you will never see a new chapter again

4karebare4-sigh- fine but i wil do it NEXT TIME...anyway please R&R THANK YOU


	6. MN Hears my princes lullaby

_**a/n-**_

4karebare4-YEA MY CHAPTER THANK YOU FOR READING BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST...SIKE LOL MORE WILL COME...but I have some many ideas I'm gonna make you suffer more cliffhangers AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa take that RAYJON..-cough- sorry anyway you all will see the mush gushy love parts so dont turn away I DONT OWN NARUTO but I do own kikamarume,kenurimy younger brother

"blah"-talking

**_"blah"-_**Kenuri talking in thought/ and or singing

_"blah"_-kikamaru talking in thought

_"blah" sakura or itachi thoughts_

_Mn-stands for my nightmare but shorter_

* * *

**_MN Hears the princes lullaby _**

"So that's the story-sigh-" sakura still looked sad

"So I you r16 now then that means-"

"I will see my siblings 2 months from now" _**(a/n-I for got it's the 13 of October so that equals December use the math people cause I suck at math so that )**_

But now she looked very worried

"Are you…worried about something"

"Yea"

"what is it Sakura?" Itachi LESS emotionless

"Well remember the lullaby I was talking about and unleashing our animals?"

"Yea what about it"

"well the bad part about it is that I…..I have"

"you have what sakura"

"I have to find my oldest brother"

"But how can you-"

"That's the part I left out I meaning as me and my twins had a brother that was older than us but he was kept away but I have to find him before the 31st of December thats my father's birthday when the eclipse come"

"and why is that?"

"because If I don't...my village will be lost forever meaning that I and my siblings will forget every thing even my pearnets freiends and my dads close cousin"

"But how are you sure that your brothers and sister know these things about your past"

"Cause we can talk to each other in our thoughts "

"also we know our animals we are to have"

"What are they"

"well my sister Kikamaru has Suzaku the Red bird of the east...I have Byakko of the west meaning the white tiger...my brother Kenuri has Genbu of the north or the turtle and my oldest brother I don't know who he is has the Ryuu of the south or the dragon"

"But do know he lives in the mountains"

"well that answer every question I have to"

"Well goodnight Itachi-kun"

"….Hn…." itachi walks into to 'his room'

**2 hours after with sakura**

Sakura wakes up screaming "AAAHHHH"

"-gaps-…..-gaps-……"

"Not again……Another nightmare"

" _I can't take these dreams anymore"_

"_Sakura?" _

_"Kika-chan what do you want now"_

"_Well hello to you to baby sister"_

"_Only By 5 minutes" _

"_Yea whatever anyway did you have the same dreams I have too"_

"_Yea I did you too about the orb of…….wait wheres about Kenuri"_

"_Hold on…..KENURI!!"_

"_**Damn it women why so loud I'M only one door down from you Kikamaru-**__**Neechan **_(1)_**"**_

"_well sorry (2)otouto-kun but imouto-chan(3) is having the same nightmare we are having AGAIN"_

"_**Wow you too Saku-neechan?!"**_

_"Yea...hey Kika-chan can we sing our song again it helps me sleep more"_

"_**that's it I out no more bad singing from you two"**_

"_Shut up little brother"_

"_**only by 6 minutes"**_

"_YEA I'M OLDER BY 11 MINUTES HAHAHA ….but I'm to tired to sing with you Saku-chan this time "_

"_-hmph- alright"_ sakura pouted

**NOW WITH ITACHI**

Itachi was not sleep at all. but He stayed up the whole 2 hour. Lets see why?

'_why are you in my thoughts sakura?'_

"AAHHHH"

"Sakura….?" Itachi stood up but it became silent again

So Itachi peeked in sakura's room to see if she is ok

"Not again...another nightmare" sakura said

"_what does she mean not again…another nightmare….I'll ask later"_

So Itachi went back to 'his room'

After 20 minutes he heard Sakura left her room

So Itachi followed her

**With sakura**

Sakura walked on the top roof where the moon is full

"-sigh-….that's much better"

Sakura started to sing

"_**Two little princesses dancing in a row.**_

Sakura stood up and dance around in her knee high white dress

_**spinning fast and freely on their little toes.**_

Then she took of her shoes then dance again

_**Where life will take them nobody knows.**_

_**Two little princesses dancing in a row"**_

"-claps-"

Sakura turned around

"-gaps-…….-"

Itachi grabbed sakura head and kiss her on the lips

It took Itachi to grab her by the waist just fir sakura to kiss back

After 6 minutes _**(a/n-I don't go into details so use your imagination)**_

"….um….wow…-giggles-"

"Why do you keep so many secrets from me?"

Sakura eyes was still close " don't really know……….why?"

But when sakura opened her eyes she saw a whole new look

"You like my new look" Itachi said smirking

_**(a/n- I will do details but I do have picture on page)**_

Itachi hair was short and more sliver in it. His eyes was a dark brow/red color

You will see what I mean when you see the picture but that's the best I can describe Him so don't get made.

"It's…..great Ita-"

"The name is Akane Tsuki(7)"

"Ok Akane-_kareshi_(3)-laughs-"

Itachi raise a eye brow

"What's so funny Sakura-_kanojo (4)_?"

"Your name means the same as what yo see in your Mangkeyou (sp?) Sharingan"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Your name means Deep red moon -laughs-"

"That's not funny" Itachi pouted like a puppy

"Aww don't be such a baby Akane" Sakura peeked 'Akane' on the lips

"Come on lets get some sleep"

As Itachi was about to go to his room he heard

"Akane?" _**(a/n- habits never die so she may say this name a lot)**_

"Yea cherry blossom"

"Can…..can you sleep with me tonight?" Sakura looked at her feet to hide the blush

"_So cute"_

"Sure….why not I will be living with my kanojo for 5 months "

Sakura looked like a red tomato

"5 months thought-"

"Leader said I can stay 5 months just in-case I can find more info on the kyubi…..but sakura"

"Yea"

"You know you will be betraying for village right?"

"Yea but I don't care they don't really care about me since they have others to worry about"

Itachi came closer to sakura

"But you have me" he said like a whisper in the winds

Sakura looked up "I do but do you…..really care…I mean I so we-"

Itachi kissed her

" (6) Ai shiteru Sakura don't care what other people talk about you but you shouldn't either'

"I guess…I mean yea I should as long as I have you"

Itachi and Sakura went into sakura room walk up to sakura's bed. They went into the bed _**(NO LEMONS SO DON'T ASK BUT I MAY)**_

As sakura was about to go to sleep she felt Itachi's arm go around her waist pulling her closer.

"Ai shiteru Itachi-kareshi" as sakura went into a slumber

"Ai shiteru Sakura-kanojo" then Itachi fell asleep

"_OOHHH Saku-imouto has a boyfriend"_

"_**I can't wait to bug you when you wake up Saku-chan"**_

* * *

OPIOIDOJOSOJDOIUDMDIUSJDIODOPJHPIDOPOPIOUWMIOSJEDGSJIWEOWFJIFUEFIIFNIOEPIWIFHWEFEWIFJIEWCIJE9

**_a/n- _**

4karebare4-CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHa tahnk you I know why more clihangers because it keeps you more into the story any way please R&R

(1)nee-chan - means older sister

(2) otouto-kun - mean younger brother for girls saying it but i added the kun to sound more boyish

(3)imouto-chan - means younger sister for girls saying it i added the chan too

(4)kareshi- means boyfriend

(5)kanojo- means girlfriend

(6) Ai shiteru- means I love you

(7)Akane- means deep red Tsuki-means moon


	7. MN has been keeping a ring of what

a/n-

4karebare4- I dont own naruto and I promise I wont make more chliffhangers..-smirks

_**My night has been keeping a ring of what? **_

As the sun rise up over the horizon the light slowly flash through Sakura's room

"mmmmmm…….mmmmmm"

"tick…..tick……tick…..BRING…….BRING…..BRI-BAM"

"Damn….clock"

Sakura turns around to see Itachi wasn't in the bed

But after a few minutes Sakura could smell that something was cooking.

She walked in the kitchen to see Itachi with his disguise on _**(a/n-sometimes I will be using Akane ok so play along)**_

"Akane what are….-laugh-"

'Akane' turned around to see sakura laughing on the floor

"Whats so funny" his raises an eyebrow

"Your…your….-laugh-"

"I'm what?"

"Your cooking with a apron saying: 'Do I look fat in this apron'

Akane looked down to see………

"oh….well…want some breakfast Saku-chan"

"Sure Akane-kun"

Akane and Sakura ate their breakfast and changed into some clothes

_**(A/n-No I will not describe what they have on cause I don't feel like writing a lot so please think of anything ok)**_

Then Akane and Sakura went outside.

"Come on Akane-kun we are going to the Ramen stand so you can be introduce to my friends"

At the Ramen Stand

Sakura went into the shop to see Naruto and

"Ooooh hey Sakura guess whoa back Sasuke"

"…..hn……"

Sakura just stood there quietly then said

"oh…um…hi Sasuke"

"….hi sakura"

"….hello…."Akane said

"oh…um Naruto and Sasuke this is my boyfriend Akane Tsuki"

"WHAT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND"

"Damn do you have to be so loud…and yea I am her boyfriend got a problem with that blonde boy"

"what you say-""Akane-kun and Naruto stop…"

"Bu-"Akane tried to speak

"I said no Akane our no more quickies in the morning"

"Fine…"Akane pouted

"So you finally got a guy that you can be more annoying to…huh sakura?"sasuke smirks

Sakura was pissed

"First of all don't start that bullshit with me second no one asked you to come back Sas-gay why don't you just get raped by that orochimalu or whateva his name is…..and so don't come crying to me if Itachi come back whooping your ass but I will be glad"

Sakura turned to Akane and smirk

"When he does come back and beat the crap out of you"

Sakura walked out of the Ramen stand and Akane was about to leave but He had one thing he had to say

"The next time you bother Sakura-chan I will be glad to see _your brother _beat the shit out of you and I will be glad to help him as well…-wink-"

Naruto just stood there and

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Sasuke got played out hard"

"shut up dope"

"whatever teme

With Itachi and Sakura

"Sakura….wait up"

Sakura turned stood still so Akane could make it to her

Akane put his hands around Sakura

"Sakura you ok ?"

"Yea...I'm fine bu-"

"Sakura do you really wanna me to beat him up….cause if you do then I-"

"Yea please do that and don't get caught doing it ok"

Akane kissed Her

"Sure thing"

"HEY SAKURA"

Sakura turned around to see Ino waving and running.

"I-pant-…..who's this"

"Oh this is my boyfriend Akane Tsuki"

"Hi…Ino"

"Hi……anyway sakura have you heard"

"Heard what?" sakura and Akane raised an eyebrow

"That Kikamaru the singer is coming to Kohona today and she is bringing her brother along"

"…………."

"Sakura………?"

No answer

"Sakura………baby are you ok"

"…….BAM……"

"AAAHHH…..I killed sakura"

"No she just fainted that's all"

"Ohh…well if she ever wakes please tell Her I AM SO SORRY"

"Will do that"

Ino left while Akane grabbed sakura and took her to a near by cherry blossom tree and laid her down

"…mmhmm…..did Ino just say kika-chan and Kenuri-kun is coming to TODAY AAAHHH"

Akane covered his ears

"Do you have to be so loud"

"yes…yea I do…anyway why are they….oh great now she is using her voice for singing again"

"What do you mean again"

"She use to be a….-sigh-exotic dancer before she tried to sing at one of her performance now she wants a music career……hold on"

"_KIKAMARU"_

"_What I do now"_

"_Your coming to Kohana to do a concert TODAY?"_

"_Oh you found out about that"_

"_**-laughs-…your in trouble now kika-chan"**_

"_shut up you black turtle"_

"_**bird brain"**_

"_slow shit"_

"_**red shit"**_

"_HEY THAT'S ENOUGH…..anyway I cant wait to see you guys for the first time YAY I wonder if we can even talk like twins do-smirks-"_

"_**great now I will see not only one BUT TWO girls who have the same voices giggling the whole damn time…YAY lucky me"**_

"_Oh shut up dick head"_

"Sakura…..Sakura you ok"

"…uh…ah… yea I was talking to me siblings…why?"

"Cause your eyes turned red then pink again and again"

"really?"

"…yea…"

"….mmmmmm…I have to check that out... anyway want to meet my twins?

"Sure I would love to meet my _fiancé'_s twins"

"But wait we are no-"Sakura felt a warm thing slipping on her finger she looked down to see it was a green 20kg diamond engagement ring on her ring finger _**(a/n-now that's one thing I can describe) **_

"So what do you say cherry blossom…..will you be my wife until I can be with you in mind, heart, soul _and _body?"

"Oh Ita-….Akane-kun yes I would love to be with you….in body of course" Akane kissed sakura long and passionate

"Well it's a good thing you said in body too"

"why is it that Akane-kun?"

"Cause I really want to rip that intoxicating clothes off so we ca-"

"YOU HENTAI"

"Well what can I say I love a girl who can _sssccrreeaamm_" he said purring while kissing on sakura's neck

"-giggles-…Akane-kun stop where in a freaking park"

"That just makes it more fun"

"No the first time we will do _it_…is whe-"

"Is when we get married yah what ever"

"…ah who said until we get married I was gonna say until we get home but if you want to wait then"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO WAIT ANYLONGER" Akane scooped up sakura and ran home QUICKLY _**(**__**a/n-NO I WILL NOT GO SO LOW AS T TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS YO BAKA/HENTAI )**_

_**CHLIFFHANGER**_

A/n-

4karebare4-YES MORE CHLIIFHANGERS SO I can keep you reading...:D also pleaser R&R


	8. MN meets my Siblings part 1

**A/n-**

4karebare4- yes 2 chapters in one day so please enjoy cause I just finish one on April 28,2008 10:15 p.m Eastern Time so dont be mad if I have miss spelled words and other..blah...blah stuffs I dont own Naruto but I do own Kikamaru, Kenuri and thee name Akane

songs:

Janet Jackson:All Night Don't Stop

Aly & Aj: Rush, and potential breakup song

KISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKILLKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKILLKISSKISSKISSKISSKILLKISSK

**MN meets my siblings part 1**

Itachi and Sakura finally got out of bed and went to change in so clean clothes after that

"Akane…when can we have kids"

"-cough-….um…sakura dear ain't it a little to early for us to have kids I mean we're not even married yet?"

"But we had sex about what 4 times an we're still not married"

"….yea you have a point…but sakura lets wait for that later ok?"

Itachi does a short kiss on her lips

"….fine anyway I have to go change"

"Wait didn't we just-"

"No I mean…Kikamaru said that she want me to dress up just like her cause I gonna sing with her for her final song"

"So my sweet cherry blossom Is gonna sing in front of all Kohana"

"Yes I am gonna to sing in front of Kohana and no I am not sweet you see that we had sex and we not even married isn't that a sin"

"Sakura there is no one on earth who has not made a sin for their first time and besides we are ninjas we do sins on many mission we may do"

20 minutes later

Akane was dress in a sweater like shirt with long sleeves with leather black pants with a matching coat.

"Man what taking her so long…?"

He Finally heard the door closed

"How do I look Akane-kun"

When Akane turned around he saw sakura wearing the most sexiest outfit…**(_a/n_**-_**fine I will describe it this time ok but remember Kikamaru has on the same out fit and I have a picture of it on my page)**_

Sakura was wearing a leather black skirt that ALMOST show her thighs with a V like shit that show her cleavage on her chest _**(a/n-BUT not all the way for all you hentai people….but the picture of Kikamaru and sakura outfit is on my page just incase you forgot) **_with her black ninja shoes

"WOW….-nosebleed-…um…let go quickly"

At the Concert-- backstage

"Kikamaru 10 minutes" Kikamaru's manger said then he left

"…-sigh-….Kenuri do you think we will find our oldest brother soon?"

"…..yea well we have to plus there be another boy in the family expect me that's a relief"

Kikamaru grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kenuri. Kikamaru was wearing the same thing as sakura was wearing and Kenuri was wearing black pants and a black muscle t-shirt also he playing the guitar black ninja shoes

"You ready LiL brother"

"Yea lets go"

…..BACK TO THE CONCERT WITH SAKURA AND ITACHI

"Wow front row seats cool right"

"What did you say I cant hear you its too many people yelling" Akane said loudly

"JUST FORGET IT" sakura screamed back

"See that's the same way you scream when I-"

"AAHH shut up already and you know I was moaning"

"Well that was one hell of a moan" Akane mumbles to himself

To the stage _**(a/n-NO I will not go back and forth but I guess I have to)**_

Kikamaru and Akane came on stage to see millions of people yelling and screaming their names

"Well I never knew they would like me this much" Kenuri said smirking

"Actually they're screaming my name louder"

Kikamaru grabs her microphone

"Alright ready for my first song of the night"

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" the crowd shouted loudly

"Alright…ready"

"_**This is sick**_

_**"Attention it's time to dance..."**_

Then the other dancers start it to come in the stage like soldiers

_**Work it like you're working a pole**_

Kikamaru start to shake her hips

_**Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor**_

Then she worked her hips harder

_**Pop it like you're poppin' a cork**_

_**Don't Stop, Don't Stop**_

_**Jerk it like you're making it choke**_

_**Break it like you're breakin' a code**_

_**Drop it till you're taking it lower**_

_**Drop it, drop it...**_

_**This is serious**_

_**I'm delirious**_

_**So oblivious**_

_**I could dance all nightWith you**_

Then her backup dancer put his hands around waist then she moved her hips against his

_**As long as its funky**_

_**This rhythm just makes me high**_

Then he picked her up and put her on his shoulder and put her back down

_**I'm like a junkie**_

_**I could dance all night**_

_**Work it like you're working a pole**_

_**Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor**_

_**Pop it like you're poppin' a cork**_

_**Don't Stop, Don't Stop**_

_**Jerk it like you're making it choke**_

_**Break it like you're breakin' a code**_

_**Drop it till you're taking it lower**_

_**I could dance all night**_

_**Don't Stop, Don't Stop**_

_**So intoxicated**_

She started to mess with her hair

_**I'm so stimulated**_

_**Feel so X-rated**_

Then she pulled on her skirt

_**I could dance all nightAs long as it's funky**_

_**This rhythm just makes me high**_

_**I'm like a junkie**_

_**I could dance all night**_

_**Work it like you're working a pole**_

_**Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor**_

_**Pop it like you're poppin' a cork**_

_**Don't Stop, Don't Stop**_

_**Jerk it like you're making it choke**_

_**Break it like you're breakin' a code**_

_**Drop it till you're taking it lower**_

_**I could dance all night**_

_**Everybody on the floor (Let's go)**_

All the back-up dancers move closer to her

_**Let's get hardcore (Get low)**_

Then her and the crew went to the floor then back up again

_**Make my sweat pour (Oh no)**_

_**Don't stop (Gimme some more)**_

Then a blonde hair dancer guy grabbed her by the waist hard then moved his hands all around her

_**Ooh my body's yours (spank that)**_

When she walked away from him, he slapped her butt

_**Spank that back door (like that)**_

Then Kikamaru grabbed him by his top shirt and sang like that in his ear

_**Drive me like a Porsche' (oh yea)**_

Then he kiss her and she said oh yea

_**I could dance all night**_

"Hold on…..pause really quick"

Kikamaru walked up to the crowd

"Now crowd _**Can we take this party higher**_?"

"YYYYAAAAHHHH"

"No didn't hear you….Kenuri did you"

"No sis I didn't ……now please audience _**Can we take this party higher**_?"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Alright….. Now just put your hands to the sky and"

_**Clap, clap, clap, clap**_

_**I could dance all night**_

_**Work it like you're working a pole**_

_**Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor**_

_**Pop it like you're poppin' a cork**_

_**Don't Stop, Don't Stop**_

_**Jerk it like you're making it choke**_

_**Break it like you're breakin' a code**_

_**Drop it till you're taking it lower**_

_**I could dance all night**_

_**Don't Stop, Don't Stop**_

"YYAHHAAAHH"

With sakura

"see what I mean?"

"Yea your sister sure know how to make a scene"

"-laugh-…"

"Umm…excuse me miss"

Sakura turned around to see Kikamaru's manger

"yes…sir"

"Are you Haruno Sakura"

"Yea…who wants to know"

"oh sorry I am Kikamaru's manger she want it me to get you for the special guest performance"

"Oh ok….hold on…..Akane you don't mind do you"

"Nnaaww go ahead sakura I'll be watch you-wink-"

"ok…bye-kiss-"

TO the stage about 20 minutes after sakura went backstage

"well thank you for coming but I have one last song so I got a big surprise for you lovely people I have a person that you may all know she is from this village emerald eyes just like mine and-"

"Lets keep it short sis" Kenuri said annoyed

"-laugh-…alright well I like you to meet my other twin which is my sister….HARUNO SAKURA"

With Ino

"what sakura is Kikamaru's twin" she asked

Back to the stage

Sakura came walking out and grabbed her microphone

"What up sis" Kikamaru smirks

Sakura looks at Kikamaru in disbelief they looked exactly like but with different color hair

"Hey kika-chan good to see you " sakura smiles

The backstage people gave Kikamaru a red guitar and gave sakura a white one while Kenuri had a black one

"_you know how to play a guitar Saku-chan?"_

"_yea"_

"_**Ready twins"**_

"_ready bro"_

"_Ready as I ever be"_

Sakura

_**Into your head, into your mind**_

_**out of your soul, race through your veins**_

_**You can't escape, you can't escape.**_

Kikamaru

_**Into your life, into your dreams,**_

_**Out of the dark, so light again.**_

_**You can't explain, you can't explain.**_

All three

_**Can You feel it, can you feel it,**_

_**Rushin' through your hair,**_

_**Rushin' through your head,**_

_**Can you feel it, can you feel it,**_

Kenuri moved up to the twins to play louder and to look at sakura and winked

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,**_

_**Be every color that you are,**_

_**Into the rush now,**_

_**You don't have to know how,**_

_**Know it all before you'll try.**_

Kikamaru

_**More than you land spinning around,**_

_**Lifting your feet right off the ground,**_

_**You can't believe this is happening now.**_

All three

_**Can You feel it, can you feel it,**_

_**Rushin' through your head,**_

_**Rushin' through your head,**_

_**Can you feel it, can you feel it**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,**_

_**Be every color that you are,**_

_**Into the rush now,**_

_**You don't have to know how,**_

_**Know it all before you'll try.**_

Kenuri

_**It takes you to another place,**_

_**imagine everything you can.**_

_**All the colors start to blend,**_

_**The system overloads again.**_

All three

_**Can You feel it, **_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,**_

_**Be every color that you are,**_

_**Into the rush now,**_

_**You don't have to know how,**_

_**Know it all before you'll try.**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you,**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you,**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,**_

_**Be every color that you are,**_

_**Into the rush now,**_

_**You don't have to know how,**_

_**Know it all before you'll try.**_

Kikamaru and sakura

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

"YYYAAAAHHHHHAYYY……ANOTHER SOONG ANOTHER SOONG"

"_Ready for another song kika-chan"_

"_Sakura I was born ready"_

"_**alright…but what song is it"**_

"_hey Kikamaru how about that song we made two weeks ago"_

"_yea good idea"_

"_**oh that's song great another boring girly song"**_

"_whateva"_

"Ready crowd"

"AAAHHHHHH"

"alright

Both

_**Lalalalalala **_

_**lalalalalala **_

_**Lalalalalala**_

_**lalalalalala **_

_**lalalalalala **_

Kikamaru

_**It took too long, It took too long, **_

_**It took to long for you to call back **_

_**And normally I would just forget that **_

_**Except for the fact it **_

_**was my birthday **_

Kikamaru looked at sakura

_**My stupid birthday **_

_**I played along **_

_**I played along I played along **_

_**I led right off my back **_

_**But obviously my armor was cracked **_

_**What kind of a boyfriend **_

_**would forget that? **_

_**Who would forget that? **_

Kikamaru and Sakura

_**The type of guy who doesn't see **_

_**What he has until she leaves **_

_**Don't let me go **_

Sakura looked at Akane

_**Cuz without me, you know you're lost **_

_**Wise up now or pay the cost **_

_**Soon you will know**_

_** You're not livin' **_

_**till you're livin' **_

_**Livin' with me **_

_**You're not winnin' **_

_**till you're winnin' **_

_**Winnin' me **_

_**You're not gettin' **_

_**till you're gettin' **_

_**Gettin' to me **_

_**You're not livin' **_

_**till you're livin' **_

_**Livin' for me **_

_**This is the potential breakup song **_

_**Our album needs just one **_

_**Oh baby please **_

_**Please tell me **_

Sakura

_**We got along **_

_**We got along **_

_**We got along until you did that **_

_**Now all I want is just my stuff back **_

_**Do you get that? **_

_**Let me repeat that **_

_**I want my stuff back **_

_**You can send it in a box **_

_**I don't care just drop it off **_

_**I won't be home **_

_**Cuz without me, you know you're lost **_

_**Minus you I'm better off **_

_**Soon you will know **_

Both

_**You're not livin' **_

_**till you're livin' **_

_**Livin' with me **_

_**You're not winnin' **_

_**till you're winnin' **_

_**Winnin' me **_

_**You're not gettin' **_

_**till you're gettin' **_

_**Gettin' to me **_

_**You're not livin' **_

_**till you're livin' **_

_**Livin' for me **_

Kikamaru

_**You can try, you can try **_

_**You know I know it'd be a lie **_

_**Without me you're gonna die **_

Sakura

_**So you better think clearly, clearly **_

_**Before you nearly, nearly **_

Both

_**Mess up the situation **_

_**that your gonna miss **_

_**dearly, dearly **_

_**C'mon **__**You're not livin' **_

_**till you're livin' **_

_**Livin' with me **_

_**You're not winnin' **_

_**till you're winnin' **_

_**Winnin' me **_

_**You're not gettin' **_

_**till you're gettin' **_

_**Gettin' to me **_

_**You're not livin' **_

_**till you're livin' **_

_**Livin' for me **_

_**This is the potential breakup song **_

_**Our album needs just one **_

_**Oh baby please **_

_**Please tell me **_

_**This is the potential make up song **_

_**Please just admit you're wrong **_

_**Which will it be? **_

_**Which will it be?**_

_**Lalalalalala **_

_**lalalalalala **_

_**Lalalalalala**_

_**lalalalalala **_

_**lalalalalala **_

"Thank you good night"

Sakura, Kikamaru and Kenuri walked of stage

_**C**__**liffhanger **_

**__**

KISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKILLKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKILLKISSKISSKISSKISSKILLKISSK

**_a/n- _**

**_4karebare4- _**thank you I know you like the cliffhangers and please r&R and please read more of the new chapters I am making this week or next month also I want you to vote for something

What should The name of the Sakura kikamaru and Kenuri's oldest brother name should be?

Momo

Kento

Sakmaru

Tiamaru

Tiakuri

or other

this votng thing will end at May 15 so vote quickly


	9. MN meets my siblings part 2

**_A/n-_**

4tinkarbare4- yes I have change my name cause I thought it was to broing and I didn't want to wait any longer about you deciding the name so The older brother will be Momo a know it's sound like momo from avatr but he is a man not a monkey thing NOW i dont own naruto or the song Love is you by Chrisette Michele but I do own Kimamru Kenuri Kasumi and Momo

"Talking"'

_"sakura thoughts"_

_"Kikamru thoughts"_

**_"Kenuri thoughts"_**

**_"Momo thoughts"_**

_**MN meeting my siblings part 2**_

As Kikamaru and Kenuri went to their small house out side of the Hokage's tower to change into some regular clothes. While sakura and Akane was looking in the living room.

Sakura saw many things in the living room. She saw a black long couch and a small coffee table with a flower pot with cherry blossom in it and some iris flowers too and old books probably about the Kimikmo clan or the war that accrued many years ago pf course belonging to Kenuri since Kikamaru hate reading that's when she saw a sliver piano in the far back corner. Sakura walked to the sliver piano seeing that it had animals on it had a black turtle, a white tiger, with a red like bird and a blue dragon all on a gold cloud…..

"wow……"

"I see you like the piano Saku-chan" sakura turned around to see kenuri

"Yea how did you get this piano Ken-kun?"

"Oh we had it custom made just for it to be special"

"I see…..can you-"

"Of your question is if I can play it for you then yes"

"Um….ok "

Kenuri went a folder that was on his book shelve that was named music of Kimikmo. He searched through the folder to fine the right song

"Here how about trying this one" Sakura read the sheet memorizing every word to it's end

"Ok……"

"you ready Saku-chan"

"Um yea ready"

Kenuri got his fingers ready to play the song .Then Kenuri started to play the beat of the song high and soft as he can

'_alright here I go..-sigh-"_

S

_**What's your definition of It?**_

_**How does it make you feel?**_

_**Tell me what you say that truly makes it real**_

_**Kings and Queens, Philosophers have tried so hard to find**_

_**Tell me what it means to you dear, nevermind**_

Sakura smiled shyly at Kenuri

_**Love Is kind when the world is cold**_

_**Love stays strong when the fight gets old**_

_**Love's a shoulder to lean on**_

_**Love is you**_

Kikamaru came out of nowhere and sang the verse

_**Love's like the water when the well runs dry**_

_**Quench my thirst, keep me alive**_

_**Just need once too baby **_

_**Love is you**_

Both

_**Love Is you, love is you, Love is you, **_

_**Love is you**_

S

_**Is it possible, there is a kiss that's so divine**_

_**Or am I just a fool, is it all in my mind?**_

K

_**Is there something chemical**_

S

_**A scientist might say**_

K

_**Well love must be a drug**_

S

_**To make me feel this way**_

K

_**Cause love's my permission to be who I am**_

_**No inhibitions cause you understand**_

_**Freedom to breathe oh baby**_

_**Love is you**_

S

_**Love's like a kiss when the sun goes down**_

_**Holds me tight when no one's around**_

Akane walked behind sakura and hold her around her waist

_**Love's what I want to hold on to **_

_**Love is you**_

S

_**Love is you, Love is you, Love is you, **_

K

_**Love is you, Love is you, Love is you, **_

Both

_**Love is you, **_

S

_**Love is kind, it makes me stronger**_

_**I don't have to look no longer**_

_**You're the one I cling to **_

_**Love is you**_

K

_**When the chips are down**_

_**Love will stick around**_

_**I'm so glad I found**_

_**Love is you**_

S

_**As much as I've tried to clarify**_

_**Love's quite simple, he's just my guy**_

_**Perfect definition**_

_**Love is you**_

Both

_**Love is you, love is you **_

_**Love is you**_

K

_**...Is you... **_

"-claps-….wow Saku-chan and kika-chan you should have your own band…..

-sakura and Kikamaru smiles-……WHILE I HAVE MY BASS SOLO!!"

"-BANG-…… BBBBBAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAA!!"

"OUCH men I thought one twin hits hard."

"-laugh- that was so much fun -gaps- you talking while I'm talking -squeal- go twins….go twins"

"shut up already damn….thought one girly voice was crazy now two."

"-blinks-……………………..WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING. WE ARE OLDER THAN YOU"

"Yea but your not sexier than I am cause

_**I'm bring sexy back**_

_**yea**_

_**the other boys don't know how to act **_

_**yea-**_BAM-"

"See that's why you never should listen to Justin Timberlake every two hours a day" Kikamaru said

"OK WHO HIT KENURI AGAIN" said a older mans voice

"No one uncle Kasumi"

"uncle kasumi" sakura said

A man with red hair and dark yellow eyes came out of a back room

"Yea who-………SAKURA OH MY GOD IT'S SAKURA" kasumi ran up to sakura and hugged her really……….Hard

"Hi uncle kasumi please can you let go of me….can't breathe"

"Oh sorry wow you look just like Sakuri when she was your age…"

"Thanks uncle"

Kasumi looked at Akane confused

"So sakura who is this" kasumi pointed to Akane/Itachi

"Oh um this is my fiancé Akane"

"Fiancé"

"Nice to meet you sir-"

"Well if this a good family moment"

Everyone looked around the room to see who voice was it. Sakura eyes landed on a blonde hair man with green eyes sitting on the couch

The man looked at sakura with much shocked

"_**Well if isn't my baby sister sakura"**_

"_Who are you" _

"_**What no hi to your older brother saku-chan"**_

"_Wait sakura don't listen to him……wait…. he can talk in his thoughts"_

"_**WELL DUH he must be our older brother if he can hear us in our thoughts"**_

"_**see even kenuri can understand I'm his brother and yall say he is a idiot well he kinda of is though"**_

"_**Thank you…….Wait was that a compliment or insult"**_

"_**Both"**_

"So you are our brother-" Kikamaru

"Momo"

"Momo? -laughs" Kenuri

"that's his name you baka…. Momo but how can you be our brother you have-" sakura

"Blonde hair because I have a different dad then you do"

"Oh"

"Well enough if this family reunion it's time for bed….Sakura AKane and Momo we have extra rooms for you to sleep in so I will show you to your rooms and we will discuss everything in the morning"

* * *

a/n-

4tinkarbare4-Yea I did oh also I like the number 4 so thats why my name has 4 in it and I did do another Chliffhanger even though I didnt write it I as rushing a little bit Next chapter we well see the inside of Sakura's nightmares she will be having so stick around cause this next chapter will be a very very big suprise PLEASE R & R


	10. The Naruto of ozmy idea

**_a/n-_**

Dear my wonderful readers,

this is gonna be a special surprise so listen carefully I have an idea of making Naruto into of the wiz (the black version) and the wizard pf oz. But I need help to start this lovely project even though I hate homework/projects but I have an Idea of who is who but not all of them. So here is the list of the some of people parts that they will play:

Sakura- Dorothy

Kakashi- scarecrow

Sasuke- the tinman (no heart lol)

Naruto- The lion

Orochimaru-the wicked witch of the west

Obito- the wicked witch of the east (he got smashed by a rock and the witch got smashed by a house….see they both get smashed)

Tsuande- the wiz

Arkumaru(sp?)-todo the dog

Ino- the witch of the south (the good one)

Kohona- emerald city

Kuneari(sp?)- Auntie An

That's all so far but I still need to find out who's the munchkins people, the emerald people, the setting of which city sakura is from and where did her house landed in. Also if some of the characters you don't like then tell me what you want cause I'm ready to hear your ideas so we/me can make this story a big hit. But after the story is completed then I moving on to the next movie…it called Dreamgirls and also Nardia.


	11. The dream of the four saint beast

_**a/n-**_

aobi- hey reader sry for the delay but I made the next chapter yea also

kenuri- say haven't you change your name

aobi- well I did-

kikamary-duh you horse ass

aobi- ok there's no need to-

kenuri- what you call me bird shit

aobi- kikamaru dony answer th-

kikamaru- I called you a horse's ass turtle shit

aobi- SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYIN TO TALK DAMN

...silence...

aobi-sigh-...i dont own naruto...-sigh- just get on with the reading shit

* * *

**_The dream of the four saint beast_**

_**In sakura's dream**_

_As sakura opens her eyes she sees two gate one with a white tiger and a one with a red bird on the door. As she walks towards the door each step she took would make the grass under her feet move as if wind was hitting it._

"_Where am I?……" sakura says as she looks around the place she it at._

"_Sakura is that you" a voice said_

"_Kikamaru? Sakura said as she looks at a near by tree. Kikamaru ran up to sakura and hugged her. _

" _Oh Saku-chan where are we" kikamaru said_

"_You two are at you awaken spot my children" a female voice said_

"_Who said that?" sakura said as she turns around_

"_I am Sakuri Haruno your mother Kika-chan and Saku-chan" Sakuri_

"_Mother?-" sakura said_

"_Wait hold on sakura…..now how can we be sure you are?" kikamaru asked_

"_-laugh-…..just like Kenamaru always protective…will ask me a question"_

"_Ok…um….what was our princess song?" Sakura asked_

"_mmm ok….__**Two little princesses dancing in a row. spinning fast and freely on their little toes. Where life will take them nobody knows. Two little princesses dancing in a row **__is that what your looking for?"_

"_MOM!?" sakura and kikamaru said as they hugged their mother_

"_Now enough of this reunion I don't have much time. It's time for your awaken of the four saints"_

" _but aren't we suppose to wait until our birthday?" sakura asked_

"_Yea I know but the darkness has come faster than expected so you have to open those two gates while the darkness is still hiding"_

"_But how can we open it mom?" kikamaru asked_

"_Call upon your animal and it will open" Sakuri said_

"_Ok mom" sakura and kikamaru did at the same time_

_As kikamaru took each step on the grass her feet would make the grass burn._

_Finally sakura was at the white tiger door while kikamaru was at the red birds door ._

"_NOW call upon them my daughters" Sakuri said_

"_I call upon Suzaku" kikamaru said_

"_I call upon Byakko" Sakura said _

_As call their animals name the gates slowly open to appear a red light around kikamaru and a white light around sakura. Then after the gates open they see a red orb in Kikamaru's gate and Sakura had a white orb. _

"_Now as you walk in the gate grab the orb and pull the orb apart" Sakuri said_

_As sakura opens the white orb, the orb disappears to reveille a baby white tiger in sakura arms. While Kikamaru pulls the red orb apart the orb disappear then reappears a red fire bird on Kikamaru's shoulder._

"_Hello my master I am Suzaku the phoenix of the south" the bird said_

"_And I'm Byakko the white tiger of the west master" the tiger said_

"_AAAAHHH THEY TALK!!" sakura and kikamaru said _

"_-laugh-…now my children as you awoken your animals your journey has begun before I go please destroy the darkness which hide behinds the fake lies" Sakuri said as she disappears._

_End of dream_

"-gaps-……" sakura said as she wakes from her sleep _'was that a dream'_

"Master are you ok" a voice said As sakura looks down at her laps she sees a white baby shaped tiger on her with black eyes. "…..oh…..AAAAAHHHHHH" sakura fainted

Then 5 minutes later you hear someone running down the hall way to sakura's room. "Sakura I'm coming" a male voice said

As the door open to show Itachi/Akane with a axe in his hand and a gasoline in the other. _**(a/n- now that's a funny picture)**_

"Sakura are you ok where the robber, did the robber hurt you?" Akane asked

As sakura looks at Akane to see he had only his boxers on that had care bear on it. _**(a/n- sexy…but…..hahaha hahahahahah)**_

"..ha…hahahahahah….oh my god…hahaha Akane" sakura said as she fell of the bed

"hahahahahah who is he sakura-sama?" Byakko asked still laughing

"Oh Byakko this is my fiancé Akane" sakura said getting off the floor

"um…hi Akane-san…wait…what were you gonna do with that axe and that gasoline?" Byakko asked

"Yea what were you gonna do Akane?" kikamaru asked behind Itachi

"AHHH….. don't scare me like that kikamaru" sakura said

"…well I was gonna actually chop off the robbers feet and light the robber on fire until he burned to hell" Akane said

"Oh…..wait you were about to WHAT?!" sakura and kikamaru asked

"Oh just forget it…..can we please go back to sleep kika-san?" a red bird said as it flew to Kikamaru's shoulder.

"Oh I forgot about you Suza-kun….anyway lets look for momo-kun and

kenuri-baka"

As sakura, kikamaru, and Akane/Itachi walked through the hallway to Kenuri's room.

"-knock-…no answer..-knock-…-no answer-…gggrrrr…BAKA OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I'LL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN AND SLAPSH DOG PEE ON YOU!!" kikamaru said as she knocked harder

"I'M COMING KIKA-BAKA!!" Kenuri said

When the door open it showed Kenuri wearing a turtle footsy pajamas and a matching hat to go with it while in Kenuri's right hand was a stuff turtle

"……..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…OMG HAHAHAHA" sakura and kikamaru said as they fell on the floor

"What in god names do you have on?" Akane asked while his right eye twitched repeatedly.

"Well you're the one to speak Mr.CareBear-axe and gasoline-carrying-idiot" Kenuri said

Mean while Akane and Kenuri argue about who is more stupid looking sakura and kikamaru is still on the floor with red hot faces laughing their butts off.

"….WHY CAN'T I GET ANY SLEEP!!" a voiced said Then Momo door opens to show HE was wearing bunny boxers with bunny slipper to completely with bunny ear headband on his head.

"…..ha…ha…ha…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!" sakura and kikamaru fell on the floor again

"Now that's stupider …hahahahahah" Akane and Kenuri said at the same time

"Hahaha very funny…ok that's enough…you two shut up already" momo said

"WE CAN'T BREATHE..-CHOKE-…HAHAHAHAHA….-sigh-…ok done" they said

Suddenly a noise came from Momo's room. "What's was that?" they asked

As they walked through the door they see that the lamp that was on Momo's nightstand was knocked over. But then they hears something moving under the covers.

"You go Kenuri" Kikamaru whispered

"Ok-….wait why me I have a life to live here Mo-bunny you go it's your room" Kenuri said

"Fine…..but if I die then I'm hunting Kenuri in his sleep" Momo said

Then momo easily moved to bed slowly….then he moved closer…closer….as he removed the cover a

"Hi momo-sama" a blue dragon said as he pop his head up

"YYYAAAHHHH!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"YAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Say what's the bloody hell are you scream at Kenuri-sama?" a small voice said coming from the opened door to see a black turtle

"…..AAAAAHHHHHH" the dragon, Kenuri, momo. sakura and kikamaru said

_**20 mins later**_

"So daddy visited you in and Momo's dream at the same time" kikamaru said

"Yup he look just like us Kikamaru!!…..but wait you look nothing like dad Momo and you are not a twin either" Kenuri said .That was when they all looked at Momo for a answer to their unsolved mystery

"…-sigh-…I hate to say this but I….have a different dad" Momo said sad

"aaawww what's so bad about that?" kikamaru asked

"My dad is a bad person ok" momo said

"What kind of bad person?" Kenuri asked then sakura and kikamaru hit him

"Sorry it's his time of his stupidities, but what your dad do?" sakura said

"He raped mom and she was only 17" momo said looking away

"So that's makes you…um….3...4 years older than us…your 17" Kenuri yelled

Then kikamaru hit Kenuri in the head again "No you boob he's 19 dickshit I knew if you suck at reading then you suck a math too" kikamaru said

"Lets just do this in the morning it's 3:00 a.m" momo said

"Yea good-…-yawns-…night guys" Sakura said as she walked to her room

"Goodnight Kika-baka, Mo-bunny, Akane-axe-gasoline-CareBear-man, Saku-pinky" Kenuri

"KKKKEEEENNNNNUUUUURRRRRRIIIIIII" everybody said as they beat him up

"AAAAHHHHHH" Kenuri said as he tries to escape is end

* * *

a/n-

aobi- yea I hope you enjoyed this lovely story I-

kikamaru,sakura,kenuri- yea we loved it-

momo-...this blueberris sure are good -eats more-

...silence...

kikamaru-...oh shit lets go before we die...-sakura and kikamaru leaves-

kenuri- I hope you good lucky momo...-kenuri leaves-

...silence...

itachi-hey aobi-chan wat up?

aobi-...-eye twitching-...

momo-...hey itachi want some i got appaljucie too

...silence...

aobi-what hey say?

itachi-...-looks at the food than at momo-...yea i'm gonna go now

momo- say aobi-chan did you know if you mix appeljucie with blueberris are really good

...silence...

aobi- WHAT THE FUCK...YOU ATE MY MOTHERFUCKER BLUEBERRIS AND APPLEJUCIE...SH# I WILL BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU MOMO -runs for momo-

momo-...AAAHHH DOMO DOMO AAAAAHHHH...

-background-...CRASH BAM SPALSH

momo-...AH MY FUCKING EYES IT BURNS

aobi-...DONT YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME YOU DICK

-STAND BY-

ciani- dear aobi-chan's reader you dont know me but I am aobi's bff so I filling in for her just for right now please R&R and aobi-chan will be back next chapter after her anger mangetment class...(you know for her temper problems)

aobi- I HEARD THAT -runs after ciani-

ciani-...aaahhh please save me

-stand by again-


	12. The Crazy Sisterinlaw

A/N-

AOBI- Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

cece- So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

aobi- I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

cece- So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

aobi- I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha

cece- If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,

aobi- Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

sakura- um aobi and cece you are on

aobi & cece- AAAAHHHHH UM YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING

-STAND BY-

Aobi- hey every one I'm aobi

cece- and i'm cece

aobi & cece- and this Caobi

aobi- now this not just a panther thing

cece- oh now and this is not Icarly ethier we are bff since 4th grade

aobi- mant that long but anyway yes some of you may know me as the blueberry eater but I change my name again also I let my bff cece help me

cece- hi eveyone so from now on you may see me in many of Aobi's stories

aobi- yup now the person who came p with this idea is our manger and my bro Gregory

greg- hey everyone you my just call me greg for short cause my name is very long ok

aobi- yea nowmove your over size head curly head

cece- aobi be nice to greg you know he is my future husband

aobi- eeeww you two walking down the aile that just nasty and gross and-

cece & greg- Caobi does not own naruto or the characters but kikamaru,Kenuri,Momo

**The Crazy Sister-in-law**

The next morning Sakura and Itachi/Akane and the others were already in the living rooms talking.

"Now Momo will you be kind and to tell us why are you here so soon?" Kenuri asked

Momo then looked at Kenuri with his green eyes and blinked an open to show his now sliver eyes. "What I am here for is to teach you the new power that we have just awoken last night"

"What do you mean Momo?" Kikamaru asked

"We only have 5 weeks left until this darkness a raise. Still are only experiencing 12 out of the 100 power that are using at this very moment but we will need help to use the fullest of our powers so I will transport people that was mentored to help us who we hire by our mother and you three parents" Momo stood up and went to a shelf and grabbed six scrolls bite his thumb and wrote on the seals Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Then he put the scrolls lined next to each other creating a outline of a circle in the middle. Then He stepped in the circle which making the scrolls glow and kneeled on his knees. Then Momo had his hand into a shape of a heart. "

Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)" As Momo said that a large sword appeared in his in but the blade was sliver with mist covering it. Then Momo drew the sword into the ground making a white portal appeared on the ground then three figures started to climb out of the portal and mist was around the figures and slowly drift away into the air to show one old man that had green hair and red eyes, while the next person was a another man that was younger and had red hair that would remind you of fire yellow eyes with eyes, and the last figure was a young girl that looked Momo's age with long black hair that had red and green highlights in her hair with brown eyes and had a around stomach that will make you think that she was pregnant.

"May I help you?" the old man asked with his green eyes half way closed

"Will be asking the question old man who are you" Kenuri asked

"I'm Yu" he said

"No not me you?"

"Yes I'm Yu"

"Just answer the damn question who are you?"

"I have told you"

"Are you deaf?"

"No Yu is blind"

"I'm not blind you blind"

"That is what I just said"

"You just said what?"

"I did not say what I said Yu"

"That's what I'm asking you?"

"And Yu is answering"

"Shut up! You!" then Kenuri pointed to the red hair guy

"Yes?" the old man asked

"No not you him! What's your name?" Kenuri asking the red hair guy

"Mi…" he answered

"Yes you!"

"I'm Mi"

"He's Mi and I'm Yu"

"And I'm about to whip your old ass cause I'm sick of playing games. You me every bodies ass around here, her!" then Kenuri pointed to the girl

"Kenuri, Kenuri" Momo said trying to calm Kenuri

"I'm a kick her ass too I'm sick of this" Then Momo slapped Kenuri in his face

"Kenuri clam down this man name is Yu Kimiko and the red hair man is Mi Taka" Momo explained

"But who's the girl?" Kikamaru asked looking at her round stomach

"Actually her name is Aobi Marino and she is my wife" _**(a/n- I hade to put me in it cece-what about me Aobi- oh just wait)**_

"Wait hold on your telling me that Momo are older long lost brother has a pregnant fwife?" Kenuri asked then kikamaru hit him in the head

"Yes I do but I told her to stay home. Aobi what are you doing here you should be resting while your pregnant"

"First of all you know I hate being what I am told and also I couldn't just let my Husband have all the Fun while I stay home, and wait until my water broke and see that your not their to see you child be born now can I?" Aobi said yelling at Momo

"So we have like a niece or a nephew on the way?" Sakura asked

"Yea you three do, Now Bi-chan you go to the couch and get some rest ok."

"But I don't want to Mo-kun I hate sleeping all day then waking in the middle of the night for some chocolate covered apples with so apple juice on the side" Aobi complained with her lip sticking out

"Fine you don't have to go to sleep but you will so-"

"Oh MY GOD WE ARE GONNA BE AUNTS!!" Kikamaru and Sakura yelled

"WOULD YU TO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY DAMN" Aobi yelled having a very bad mood swing

"AAHHHh" Kikamaru and Sakura ran behind Kenuri

"What did she just say she eats chocolate covered apples" Akane asked

"Of course I do until this baby comes out soon also Momo aren't you gonna introduce me to your family?"

"Oh right this Sakura, Kikamaru and Kenuri my siblings and this man is Itachi Sakura's Fiancé"

"Nice to meet you Sakura, Kikamaru, Kenuri and Itachi oh and sorry for PMSing on you \"

"Oh its ok we'll have to just get use to it for a while how long are you anyway?" Sakura asked

"I'm 8 months right now only a few weeks from now until my son is ready to come out"

"I told you Aobi it will be a girl for god sakes" Momo said annoyed

"But I say it's gonna be a son"

"Why would you want a son Aobi I mean don't all women want daughters?" Kenuri asked

"Actually I would still love my baby boy or girl but it's just if my daughter gets pregnant at a young age then she has to bring the baby home to me but if I had a son the girl has to bring the baby back to her mother or my son will get his is own apartment and raise the baby with her see so the soN option is better"

"And I told you that onone of those things will not happen toour child" Momo said

"Hey wait I'm a Med-nin I could check the gender for you." Sakura said

"Please would you-"Momo said but was interrupted by Aobi

"Oh no I want him to be surprise when I prove him wrong but now I'm sleepy so I will leave you guys to your training bye" Aobi said as she went looking fir Momo rooms to sleep

"But Aobi you don't know where my room is honey" Momo said concerned

"Don't worry I have to do is look in the dresser for a pare of bunny pajamas" Aobi said walking more into the hallway

"Wait how do you know about his bunny pj's?" Kikamaru and Sakura asked

"I'm the one who bought them for his birthday" Aobi yelled from the hallway

"HAHAHAHAHA" Kikamaru and sakura fall on the floor laughing with red faces while Akane/Itachi and Kenuri was agreeing that Momo pj's was the funniest outfit out of the both of them with Yu and Mi was shaking their heads in shame.

"OH WOULD YOU FOUR JUST SHUT UP" Momo yelled loudly

"MOMO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY DAMN I CANT GET NO –BEEP- SLEEP WITH YOU YELLING AND –BEEP-"

* * *

a/n-

aobi- sorry guys I know it may be short but I need more time and ideas to write alot more

cece- so please dont blame her mostly

aobi- but you are my assiasnt(sp?)

cece- who said I was

aobi- I the one who made this before you were even thought of being in my story ok

cece- yea whateva

aobi hmph anyway please R&R or I wont write no more chapters ok

cece- stop treating the readers Bi-chan

aobi- oh go to H.E double hockey sticks

cece- that doens't make since

aobi- well it does to me now R&R people or I will delete this story...FOR EVER -BACKGROUND THUNDER-

cece- yea kinda of creepy


	13. goodbye for now

_**x**_

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

a/n-

aobi- hey everyone i'm Aobi

cece- And I'm cece

aobi nd cece- and we're CAOBI

aobi- wow its been a while since i made a new chapter

cece- your telling me

aobi- -glares at cece- anyway I'm so sorry for the delay

cece- yea SHE didn't mean too

aobi- alright thats it if you dotn shut up I WILL MAKE YOU GET OFF MY PROFILE

cece- I DONT CARE DO IT -walks off-

aobi- gggrrrrrrr dont yu walk away from me Ciani Dehaila Hill -runs after her-

greg- um ok anway I'm the producer or Manger if you dont know um well dont worry they will settle this problem but for now i guess I will have to intorduce the story

......-screams- (aobi- I WISH I NEVER MET YOU cece-LIKE WISE)........

greg- oh no this is bad um ok here's the 13th chapter Caobi or AObi and Cece doesn't own Naruto except for Kikamaru,Momo,Kenuri,Yu,Mi and Aobi

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

_**Good-byes for now**_

"Now let's start our training shall we" Mi said

"I do more than train for you" Kikamaru said winking at him then he blushed

"KIKAMARU no flirting with your trainer" Momo complained

"But Momo-chan he so smexy" she pouted

"I….wait what does smexy mean?" Momo, Itachi, Mi, and Kenuri asked

"-Sigh- boys it means that a guy is over sexy" Sakura explained

"Oh so am I smexy Sakura-chan?" Akane asked

"No your super smexy" Sakura said kissing Akane on his cheek

"NO more of this lovely-dove stuff train you four now" Yu said demeaning

"Ok old man" Kenuri said

"What you say youngster I bet me can beat you with one finger" he said sticking out his pointer finger (aobi- which I totally forgot which it is)

"HA you are a fool to challenge me old man"

"No I believe you're the fool to take him on Kenuri-san" Mi said

"Shut up pretty boy his just an old man what harm can he do with one finger" he said as he walked up to Yu

"READY FIGHT" Momo announce

Kenuri decided to make the first move and ran towards Yu and pulled a kunai behind his back. But Yu just stand still and waited for Kenuri to attack.

'_Ha this will be easy" _he thought

Kenuri threw the kunai at him but it was deflected by…..his finger but it was coming back towards Kenuri's way. Then Kenuri disappeared and reappeared behind Yu and tried to land a kick towards Yu's back but Yu bind down and swooshed his foot across the floor that made Kenuri trip and Yu hit Kenuri with his finger that made Kenuri fly backwards 2 yards away from Yu which knocked Kenuri out-cold.

"Wow" was what everyone said except Mi

"I told you this would happen" Mi said helping Kenuri off the ground

"Shut up" Kenuri yelled while Mi helped him on his feet

"Now no more lolli-gagging we must train you four now" Yu said as he walked towards them

"Now I will being teaching Kikamaru-san fire and Sakura-san water" Mi added

"And I will teaching Momo Wind and Kenuri Earth so you may not be able to see each other because we have to go to a different universe to help you learn each of your elements" Yu added

"Which means Momo will be in clouds, Kenuri will be in mountains, Kikamaru in a volcano and Sakura in the ocean"

"What? We may not be able to see each other?" Kenuri complained

"Wait how long will we be away?" Sakura asked concern

"About 3 or 5 weeks" Yu said while Mi nodded

That's when Kikamaru started to cry. Then everyone looked at her. She had tears running down both her cheeks and she falls on her knees and began to starts to cry more.

"So its true….this is really happening" Kikamaru cried

"Yea it is Kika-chan I'm surprised as well" Sakura said knelling down to Kikamaru then hugged her.

"Wow I never thought this was gonna happen so soon" Kenuri said joining the hug

"Just to think I just met you all, I may not know you all well but I still love you guys" Momo said also joining the hug

"I love you too" Aobi said walking towards in a long white summer dress with tears streaming down her eyes

"Oh baby please don't cry" Momo said as he broke away from the hug and hugged Aobi tight

"You're leaving me behind like always" Aobi said crying into the hug

"I would never leave you behind….here" Momo got out a heart necklace that had two parts of it he gave the other half of it to Aobi and put it around her neck that said 'keep' and Momo said 'hope'.

"So we'll never be alone" Momo said as he kissed Aobi on the lips

"Sakura" Akane said as he walked up slowly to Sakura

"Akane" Sakura said running into Akane's embrace

"Remember I will always love you"

"Itachi I knew that since that day we dance" Sakura whispered in his ear

"Sakura I'll be waiting for here no matter what" Akane whispered

"To bad we don't have a necklace to remember you" she (they are whisperings ok)

"No we have something better" then sakura felt something go on her ring finger

"-gasps"

"Marry me Sakura, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all there is to know, your dad came to my dream as well and told me its ok so"

"Yes" Sakura whispered then Akane and Sakura started to make out

"So a why don't you give me a good-bye kiss?" Kikamaru asked Mi

"Because we have all the time in the world to kiss since I'm training you" Mi winked at Kikamaru which made Kikamaru blush.

"We must go now" Yu said

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now?" Momo added

"Yea and to think when we where young we thought it would be easy" Kenuri added

"It's far from it" Sakura and Kikamaru said

"Let's make a promise" Sakura said

"What will a promise do?" Momo asked

"Believe it or not a close friend of mine would always make a promise and he would keep it to the grave no matter what, he inspired me to be who I am now when no one else cared" Sakura said thinking of Naruto

"I know it may look tough now but guys promise me, everyone promise me that when this is over that nothing and I mean nothing will tare us apart not even death" Sakura said putting her hand out

"It's a promise" Kikamaru said putting her hand over top of Sakura's.

"A promise" Kenuri said with a grin that remind you of Naruto –putting his hand in-

"A promise" Momo said with a small smile –hand in-

"A promise" Yu and Mi said adding their hands

"A promise" Akane added his hand with a grin that reminded you of Sasuke

"A promise" Aobi said with one hand on her stomach and the other on top.

"A promise to the grave" everyone said smiling to each other

* * *

greg- chillfhanger um listen Caobi or Aobi and Cece are taking a break from the author's note but they will keep writing chapters

sakura- this is not good what if never become friends again

Naruto- WHAT THATS EVEN WORSE

everyone in naruto- WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CAOBI

greg- I dont know but we need to do soemthign ok listen readers its up to guys please vote in the reviews if you want Caobi to stay together or else we may not have another story or chapter again

sakura- please readers if you want to know how the story end you need to vote please R &R


End file.
